


Climbing Mount Ever Rest

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Prompt:18. Morning lazy sex
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Climbing Mount Ever Rest

White sheets, soft sighs, and the scent of fading sweetness, turning to something sharper - Eddie's fingers are toying gently with Richie's curls, mouth pressed right up to the shell of his ear. Where he gently nibbles between soft giggles that escape him when Richie rocks in and hits a particularly good spot, in the middle of Eddie's story.

* * *

Richie had woken him, kissing up his chest, between his pecks, and then to his mouth. Eddie had reluctantly pried his eyes open, only after Richie's mouth moved much lower. And even then it was only to take a small peek before resting his head back into their downy pillows while Richie teased his foreskin with his tongue. "Wanna fuck me, baby?" Eddie'd asked, eventually, voice tight with a coiling and familiar tension stringing down his spine. Richie had only hummed his response along Eddie's length, very, very slowly pulling off, before punctuating it all with a kiss to Eddie's hip bone.

After that, Eddie was awake. But he still hadn't moved from the position he'd awoken in, body comfortably cuddled into their bedding, and Richie happily slinking all over him, this way and that, taking he what he wanted without any apprehension or thought. Like he was in some kind of dream. The way they just carry you.

Eddie cocked his legs open, the biggest move of his day, so far, just so Richie could dribble chilly lube down along his center, between them. Watched with half-lidded eyes, and a soft smile, as Richie coated his fingers, too, and then settled half his body over one of Eddie's legs. Laid his head on Eddie's torso, one hand up, thumbing at his dusky nipple, while the other did its due-diligence opening him up like they had all the time in the world.

Another near orgasm pulled Eddie taut again, before Richie seemed to even remember the purpose behind it. Like this, it was practically easy to make Eddie cum untouched. The slow, gentle build-up of it. He was very, very close, to not even stopping Richie in time. He'd managed to, even though he didn't have to. But he liked the tease of it, what was happening. Wanted to feel it ebb away again, and back in like waves of an ocean.

His next big move, wasn't even of his own volition. Richie had come to hover over him, kissing at his freckles, and eyebrows and then to his mouth before hiking Eddie's leg up around his hip, and sliding in. Just the tip, as they made out. Holding steady while their tongues played. Testing the waters, and Eddie's eagerness. And something did twinge. Eddie's heartbeat did pick up its pace, and something boiled beneath his skin.

He tampered it, by pulling his mouth away from Richie's, and looking up into his pretty eyes, with a smirk. "What should we have for lunch today?"

Richie's brows twitched at the challenge, and then he'd smiled, so charming and gorgeous it could've taken Eddie's breath away if it hadn't already stolen it years and years ago. "Oh? Skipping to lunch, are we?"

Eddie blinked, then looked at the clock, his arms resting, fists wrapped around the back of Richie's neck, to see what time it was. "Considering," he replied, easily, seeing that it was already eleven. Eddie felt as if they'd been up for hours, but he didn't know for sure. The only hint was something bare beneath all of the want floating around in his tummy and chest and balls and tingling at his lips.

Also looking to the clock, Richie gauged Eddie's expectations, and then a low chuckle reverberated within his chest. "Your wish is my command... Should we even go a step further and call it a late lunch?" Richie asked, dipping down to kiss and draw his teeth along the curves of Eddie's neck. Traces of salt touching his tongue. Before Eddie could answer, he slid all the way in, finally, pointedly. But that was the last time he moved with any real purpose.

Letting Eddie's answering laugh ring beautifully in his ears, and Eddie's petite hands draw up and down his back soothingly, as he wrapped around his boy not enough to completely restrict his own movements, but enough to steady him. Richie was just as in love with these mornings as Eddie, but his body did grow impatient at times. Surging forward and reckless, and lighting up fires that were too damned hard to put out. So he had to be careful. Sink himself and Eddie both down into the mattress like weights. Focus on engaging every inch of Eddie's skin he could reach, and listening to the gentle, titillating tone of Eddie's voice as his baby held them both out of reach from the all-encompassing animal urges buried deep inside.


End file.
